


Daddy Daughter Sick Day

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tuukka's little family, sick!Tuukka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka Rask and his daughter Vivien come down with colds on the same day leaving a frantic Jasmiina to take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Daughter Sick Day

It was just five in the morning when Tuukka Rask's long-time girlfriend, Jasmiina decided it was going to be a long day. She had been woken up to what sounded like Tuukka coughing up a lung. "Tuukka, are you okay?" She asked quietly

But there was no reply, Tuukka was still almost sound asleep.

"Great,” she though, “Tuukka's getting sick...please don’t let it spread to Vivien..."

She then turned over and fell back to sleep.

\--

Until about two hours later when she woke up to the sound of her daughter crying over their baby monitor. She quickly got out of bed and headed to her daughter's room.

Vivien was standing in her crib crying. The toddler's face was very flushed and her nose was running. "Great..." Jasmiina thought as she put her hand to her daughter's forehead, "So much for hoping it wouldn't spread...Hopefully, Tuukka just has a cough..."

She sat in her daughter's room and tried to lull her back to sleep for nearly half an hour before she realized that Vivien simply wasn't going to go back to sleep.

Jasmiina walked down to their kitchen where she found Tuukka sitting at the table just picking at the breakfast he had made for himself. He looked pale and exhausted. And that could only mean one thing.

She sighed, "Wonderful," She thought, "They're both sick."

"Are you feeling okay Tuukka?" She asked

Tuukka looked up, just half shrugged and continued to pick at his breakfast while his right hand supported his head.

"You were coughing quite a bit this morning." She said as she tried to get a fussy Vivien into her high chair.

"I think I'm coming down with something," Tuukka muttered in a deeper-than-usual voice.

"You've ALREADY come down with something..." Jasmiina thought.

"Is Vivien not feeling well?" He asked. Their daughter was never quite as fussy as she was being at the moment.

"She has a fever," Jasmiina responded. "On your way home from practice could you stop and get some infant tylenol?" She asked as Tuukka got up and threw the half of his breakfast that he didn't eat away. "Are you sure you're feeling okay Tuukka?"

"I'm fine." He said, "I'm just running a little late for practice."

Jasmiina sighed again. For her, it was painfully obvious to tell when Tuukka wasn't feeling well. But mostly because he was terrible at hiding it. 

"I'll see you later," He said as he headed to the door a few minutes later.

"Uh Tuukka," She said as she looked up, "You might want to change out of your pajama pants first."

"What...?" Tuukka said as he looked down and found that he was still wearing his pajama pants, 

"Thanks..."

Jasmiina scoffed a bit as Tuukka went to change, "And he thinks he's feeling well enough to practice today…He'll be home in half an hour, forty-five minutes tops." She mused to herself.

\--

Sure enough about forty-five minutes after Tuukka's second attempt to leave for practice he returned home.

“What’s wrong?” She asked even though she knew the answer.

"The team deemed me too ill to practice and sent me home," He said as he walked in their living room, “They also told me to stay home tonight, they called a guy up from Providence.”

"I figured they would do that," Jasmiina said, "Considering you hardly ate breakfast this morning. Did you pick up infant tylenol like I asked?"

"Fuck."

"Tuukka, swear jar." Jasmiina said. “Vivien's asleep in her room right now, so I'm gonna run to the store to get some. I'll be back in about ten or so minutes."

Tuukka nodded as he put ten dollars in the jar that they kept on the refrigerator. "Keep an ear out for her just in case okay."

\--

About ten minutes after Jasmiina had left Tuukka was snapped out of a light sleep to the sound of his daughter crying.

He walked into the young girl's room, "Mama...?" The girl whimpered.

"Mama's not here right now," Tuukka explained as he lifted his daughter out of her crib.

"Mommy?" She whimpered again.

"It's just daddy right now," Tuukka said, "Mommy went to the store."

"Mommy!" The girl screamed as she started crying loudly.

Tuukka sighed and shut his eyes for a moment as his headache worsened, "Mommy will be home soon okay?"

"Hopefully," He thought, "But Vivien's sick, how long can she cry for?"

\--

About ten minutes later Tuukka was regretting his thoughts. Vivien was still screaming in his ear and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

"If I could have just HALF of the energy Vivien has right now....I'd be able to play a full eighty-two game season with no problems..." He thought.

"Where is your mother...?" He said aloud as he took his phone out and called Jasmiina.

\--

"Tuukka, what's wrong?" Jasmiina asked as she answered her phone. She could hear Vivien crying in the background.

"Where are you?" She was barely able to make out over her daughter’s screaming.

"There was a massive detour," Jasmiina said, "I'm almost home. How long has she been crying?"

"About fifteen minutes." Tuukka responded.

"Shit," Jasmiina hissed, "I'm sorry. I'll be home in a few minutes."

\--

Several minutes later, just when Tuukka decided that he wouldn't be able to take any more of his daughter's screaming, the two of them heard the front door open.

"Mommy?" Vivien whimpered.

"I'm home," Jasmiina called out as she placed the shopping bags on the table.

"MOMMY!" The toddler screamed as she ran towards her mother.

Jasmiina picked her still whimpering daughter up and looked over at Tuukka. He was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and he was incredibly pale.

“Tuukka are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm going back to bed," He mumbled.

“Okay,” Jasmiina sighed as she watched Tuukka slowly stand up, “Do you want me to stay in Vivien’s room with her so you can just sleep on the couch?” She asked as Tuukka shut his eyes and put his hand to his head. 

Tuukka shook his head, “I just want to lie down for a while…”

Jasmiina nodded and turned to the grocery bags on the table. Since both Tuukka and Vivien were sick, she had been planning on making a nice soup for dinner but with her sick daughter clinging to her like her young life depended on it, Jasmiina wasn’t sure how much she would actually get done. Normally whenever Vivien got sick, Tuukka was pretty good about helping out around the house. But since Tuukka was currently in bed trying to sleep off a fever, he wasn’t in much of a condition to help out today. It was at times like this she wished Shawn Thornton and his wife still lived in Boston. All she would have to do was call and at least one of them would come over to help out.

"Can I put you down for a minute?" She asked Vivien, who shook her tiny head.

Jasmiina sighed as she took the infant tylenol out of the bag. "Here," She said as she did her best to ready the proper dose of medication, "Let's take something to make you feel better."

"NO," The girl yelled, "Yucky."

Jasmiina sighed as she walked over to the couch in case she ended up needing to wrestle the medicine into her daughter's mouth. But she had a plan. "Vivien, do you want a cookie?"

The child nodded, "If you drink this like a good girl, I'll let you have a cookie okay?"

The child nodded again.

After Jasmiina successfully got her daughter to take the tylenol she walked back into their kitchen and got a cookie for Vivien. She normally didn't allow her daughter to eat on the couch but if it would occupy the child long enough for her to put the groceries away she didn't care.  
Once she was done, she sat down next to her daughter on the couch, "Is that a good cookie?" She asked.

Vivien held the cookie to her mother, "No, I don't want any."

Vivien once again shoved the cookie in her mother's face.

Jasmiina sighed, "Mommy's gonna get her own cookie okay?"

Once the two ate their cookies, Vivien leaned up against her mother, "Mama, sleep."

"Do you want to take a nap?"

The girl nodded.

"Good," Jasmiina thought, "I'll be able to get dinner made..."

\--

Shortly after Jasmiina had gotten Vivien down for a nap, Tuukka walked back into their living room.

"I couldn't really sleep," Tuukka whined, "I kept coughing."

"Have you taken your temperature yet?" Jasmiina said

"Not since Don took it earlier," Tuukka said.

“What was it?” 

“I don’t remember,” Tuukka responded. 

"Go take your temperature," Jasmiina said.

"I don't wanna get up," Tuukka whined.

"Here," Jasmiina said as she handed the thermometer to Tuukka. 

"Thirty-eight point three (101)," Tuukka responded.

Jasmiina sighed, "Take some Tylenol." She said.

"Do I have to get up?” Tuukka whined, “Everything hurts…” 

Jasmiina sighed as she went to get Tuukka the almost empty bottle of Tylenol, “I don’t have one child today,” She thought, “I have two children today. And one of them is a twenty-nine year old NHL goaltender…”

“Here,” She said as she handed the bottle to Tuukka.

"Could I have a bottle of water?"

Jasmiina sighed. She wasn't quite sure which was worse, having her daughter cling to her. Or Tuukka's bilingual whining.

"Are you hungry?" Jasmiina asked.

"A little bit," Tuukka muttered.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," Tuukka muttered.

Jasmiina sighed. Between her daughter and her boyfriend she wasn't sure if she had the patients to get through the day without snapping. "I'm making soup for dinner," She said, "Do you want a sandwich or something?"

"Whatever," Tuukka muttered.

Jasmiina sighed as she went to prepare a sandwich for Tuukka. She was trying not to lose her temper. She knew how Tuukka got when he was sick. When she went to bring the sandwich to Tuukka she found that he had fallen asleep.

"I might actually get dinner made now," She thought. She didn't care that it was only a little after half-past one in the afternoon. With both Vivien and Tuukka sleeping she would be able to focus on cooking. And wouldn't have to worry about trying to cook while holding a sick toddler. "At least they're not sick to their stomachs..." She mused aloud hoping that the little jinxes that had been plaguing her all day wouldn’t get any ideas.

\--

Just as she finished with the soup they would have for dinner, she could hear her daughter starting to wake up over the baby monitor. When she got to her daughter's room she found that the toddler was in slightly better spirits than she had been in before falling asleep.

"Thank god for tylenol..." She thought, "Now if only it could put Tuukka in a better mood too."

"Daddy's sleeping," Jasmiina explained as she put a finger to her lips, "We're gonna be quiet okay?"  
Vivien mimicked her mother's action and put her finger to her lips.

Jasmiina put Vivien down on the floor in their living room with a few of her toys.

"Just play quietly okay?" Jasmiina said as she placed her finger to her lips again.

Jasmiina then walked out of the room to put the soup she had made in the refrigerator.

But Jasmiina happened to glace into the living room just as Vivien threw one of the larger toys she had been playing with and it hit Tuukka right in the leg.

Tuukka gasped in pain a bit and opened his eyes, “Vivien…”

“Uh-oh,” The toddler said, “Hi daddy!”

"Vivien!" Jasmiina hissed as she rushed into the room, "Daddy was sleeping!"

"Sorry daddy..." Vivien said as she looked up at her father.

"How are you feeling?" Jasmiina asked

Tuukka shrugged, "My headache isn't as bad," He said, “But other than that I’m not really feeling any better.” 

"Check your temperature again," Jasmiina said.

"Thirty-eight point two (100.8)" Tuukka said, “How is VIvien feeling?”

Jasmiina sighed, "Her fever is actually lower than yours which is concerning," She said. "If you're still this sick tomorrow, I want you to see a doctor."

"The team already told me that earlier. Don was worried about the flu or bronchitis or something."

"Are you hungry?" Jasmiina asked, "You fell asleep before I could make you something to eat."

"I guess," Tuukka said.

Jasmiina went and grabbed the half of the sandwich she had made for Tuukka earlier and brought it to him. “Eat what you can,” She said. 

Tuukka nodded and took the plate. 

As soon as Vivien saw the sandwich she climbed on their couch and started reaching for it.  
“Vivien, do you want something to eat?” Jasmiina asked as she realized that her daughter had really only eaten a cookie and a few apple slices that day. The child whined and gestured toward the sandwich her father was trying to eat. “That’s daddy’s sandwich. Come here, I’ll get you your own sandwich.”

“NO!” Vivien exclaimed.

Tuukka sighed and handed the sandwich half to Vivien. He had already dealt with one tantrum that day, he really didn’t want to deal with another. 

“Thank you.” Vivien said as she took the sandwich.

Jasmiina sighed as she went to get the other half of the sandwich. “Vivien, that was daddy’s sandwich,” she said as she handed another plate to Tuukka, “That was not very nice. Say sorry.”

“Sorry daddy,” Vivien said through a mouthful of sandwich. 

Tuukka smiled a little and placed his hand on his daughter’s head, “Is that a good sandwich?” He asked and the child nodded, “Yeah mommy makes good food.”

Jasmiina sighed and shook her head. She knew what Tuukka was doing, he was trying to get his ten dollars back. He did that just about every time he had to add money to the jar. She decided that maybe, since he was sick, she would go easy on him this time and let him have his money back.

\--

A little while before dinner Jasmiina could tell that the tylenol was wearing off for both Vivien and Tuukka. Vivien was getting fussy again and Tuukka was starting to look exhausted again.

Vivien, come here," Jasmiina called as she grabbed the baby thermometer, "Let's take your temperature."

"Thirty-eight point two (100.8)" she read aloud, "Let's take some medicine."

"Cookie?" Vivien asked.

Jasmiina sighed, "It's too close to dinner," She said.

"Cookie!"

"Vivien," Jasmiina sighed, "Do you want to feel better?" The child nodded, "This will make you feel better okay? If you take this now, I'll let you have 2 cookies after dinner okay?"

"Okay," Vivien responded.

"Do you want to take this yourself like a big girl?" Jasmiina asked.

Vivien nodded and took the medicine spoon from her mother.

"Yucky," She said after drinking the medicine.

Jasmiina looked over at Tuukka who was dozing on the couch, "Tuukka," She called, "Take your temperature."

Tuukka opened his eyes and muttered something as he grabbed the thermometer off the end table, Thirty-eight point four (101.1)."

"It's like they're trying to outdo each other..." Jasmiina thought.

"Take tylenol if you want."

"We're out," Tuukka whined in Finnish. "I used the rest earlier." He muttered in English.

Jasmiina sighed, "I’m going to go get some then," She said, "Your fever is high."

"Vivien's gonna cry again," Tuukka whined in Finnish. "I don't want to deal with that again." He continued in English.

Jasmiina sighed, "Vivien, mommy has to go to the store okay," She said, "I need to pick up some medicine to make daddy feel better okay?"

Vivien nodded then grabbed the bottle of infant tylenol off the table. She walked over to Tuukka and handed it to him, "Here daddy." She said then started babbling in her own little language, as if to say "This will make you feel better.”

"Thank you Vivien." Tuukka muttered as he took the box from his daughter.

"Vivien," Jasmiina said, "Be a good girl for daddy okay? He's very tired today."

"Can you get me a blanket before you leave?" He muttered in English "I'm cold," He continued in Finnish.

Jasmiina sighed, "Tuukka, I know you're not feeling well, but could you please stick to one language?" She asked, “I just can’t take the bilingual whining anymore.” 

“Fine,” Tuukka muttered.

"Here," She said as she handed a blanket to Tuukka, "Vivien, come sit with daddy on the couch."

"I'll be back in a little bit," She said, "Do you want me to get you anything at the store?"

"Nyquil," Tuukka said coughing a bit.

"Okay, I'll pick up some tea and honey as well." Jasmiina said.

"But I don't like tea," Tuukka whined.

"It'll make you feel better." Jasmiina said, "I'll be back in a little while.”

"Bye mommy!" Vivien called.

Shortly after Jasmiina left, Tuukka’s phone went off, “Hey Bergy.”

“How are you feeling?” Patrice said, “You looked and sounded pretty awful this morning and I wanted to check in and see how you were feeling.” 

“I’m really not feeling great…” Tuukka muttered.

“You’re not coming to the game tonight are you?”

“No,” Tuukka responded, “Don told me to stay home and rest.” 

“Stay home and rest!” Vivien repeated.

“Vivien’s telling me to stay home and rest too,” Tuukka said.

“You probably should take their advice,” Patrice said, “You still sound awful.”

“I feel awful,” Tuukka said.

“In that case, I’ll let you go then,” Patrice said, “Tell Jasmiina that if you guys needs anything to give me a call. Feel better Tuukks.”

“Thanks Bergy,” Tuukka said, “Tell the guys I’ll be cheering them on from the couch tonight.”

“I will Tuukks,” Patrice said, “Take it easy. We’ll try to get things done tonight.”

When Tuukka ended the call, he noticed that Vivien was nodding off beside him. He carefully lifted the small child onto his lap then he slowly started to lie down. “Are you tired Vivien?” he asked quietly as she looked up at him. She nodded sleepily, “Yeah, daddy too…”

\--

When Jasmiina returned home she was greeted by an adorable sight. Tuukka was asleep on the couch with a sleeping Vivien resting on his chest. She immediately got her phone out and took a picture of the sleeping pair. Jasmiina sighed as she realized just how close to dinner it was. But she figured they both had eaten a late lunch so postponing dinner until they woke up was probably the best thing to do.

\--

About half an hour later Vivien started to stir and woke up. However when she went to get up, she accidentally kneed Tuukka in a rather sensitive spot. Tuukka gasped in pain a bit as he was once again startled awake.

"Are you okay?" Jasmiina asked as she lifted Vivien off her father.

Tuukka shut his eyes, "She got me there..." He gasped.

"She didn't mean it," Jasmiina said, "Do you want to have dinner now?"

"Yeah," Tuukka responded as he slowly sat up.

"Okay," Jasmiina said, "Give me five minutes to warm the soup up."

Tuukka nodded then started coughing. He motioned for Jasmiina to get him something to drink  
Jasmiina sighed as she brought him a cold bottle of water, "Don't go to practice tomorrow," She advised as she placed her hand to Tuukka’s forehead and he continued to cough, "Even if you’re feeling better. You’ve had a high fever all day, take tomorrow off to rest.” She handed him a bottle of Tylenol, “Take that when you can.”

Tuukka nodded as the coughing fit subsided.

"Daddy okay?" Vivien asked.

"I'm okay Vivien," Tuukka said after he finally stopped coughing.

"Will you sit with daddy while I make dinner?"

Vivien nodded and sat down next to Tuukka. “Yucky daddy?” She asked after watching Tuukka take a couple of Tylenol.

“Yeah,” Tuukka muttered.

\--

Jasmiina sighed as she watched as Tuukka listlessly picked at his dinner. “Is the soup okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Tuukka responded tiredly. 

“Let me know if you want more,” She said even though she knew that he probably wouldn’t finish the first bowl she had given him.

Tuukka never had much of an appetite when he was feverish. And it usually worried her a little bit. She didn’t have to worry about Vivien. Though the toddler was picky, like most toddlers are, unless she was sick to her stomach, getting her to eat wasn’t much of a problem. But sometimes, getting a feverish Tuukka to eat something was more difficult than getting Vivien to eat something she didn’t like. For that reason, she had tried to make a light but hearty soup. In the hopes that maybe Tuukka wouldn't end up weak from not eating.

A few minutes later Tuukka put his spoon down, "I'm all set..."

Jasmiina sighed when she saw that he had barely eaten half of the soup, "Is that all you're going to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry," Tuukka muttered, "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit."

"Try to eat a little something later on. I don't want you to get weak from not eating."

Tuukka nodded as he walked out of the room.

“Two cookies now?” Vivien asked shortly after eating what her mother had put in front of her.

“Yes Vivien,” Jasmiina responded as she cleaned the high chair tray. But her daughter’s request gave her an idea for a plan that she would hopefully be able to use later on.

\--

Jasmiina sat down next to Tuukka on the couch after she had put Vivien to bed. She knew that he was almost completely dead-set on watching the Bruins game until its end. But she had a feeling he wouldn't stay awake past the second period.

"Do you want some tea to warm you up?" She asked as Tuukka shivered beside her. 

"I don't really like tea," He whined.

"I found a kind I think you'll like," She said.

Tuukka sighed and muttered something Jasmiina couldn’t make out. 

"Come on, we'll have a little bed-time snack," She said, "Tea and cookies."

"Fine." Tuukka muttered. He just wasn’t feeling well enough to argue. 

A few minutes later, she returned with a mug of hot tea and two cookies. "I think you'll like this tea," She said.

Tuukka nodded and took a small sip, "That tastes almost like the tea my mother would make for me whenever I got sick as a child."

“I spent nearly ten minutes reading the ingredient labels for almost every kind of tea they had at Star Market.” Jasmiina explained, “None of them had the exact ingredients to the one your mother used to make you. But this one came the closest. When we go to Finland this summer, we should pick up a few boxes of that tea to bring back with us. So we'll have some."

Tuukka nodded as he ate one of the cookies, "Can I have both?" He asked, pointing to the second cookie.

"Go ahead." She responded. Her plan to get Tuukka to eat something a little more filling than half a bowl of soup had worked.

Also, you can have this back," She said as she held up the ten-dollar bill he had put in the swear jar earlier that day.

"But I swore." Tuukka responded after he ate the second cookie.

So did I," She said, "So I'll let you have this one back.”

"Just hold on to it for now," Tuukka muttered as he took another sip of his tea.

When he finished the warm drink he laid down on the couch with his head resting on Jasmiina's lap.  
She sighed, "I know you want to try to stay up and watch the rest of the game but I think it would be best if you went to bed instead.” She said as she gently ran her fingers through Tuukka’s hair, “You're only going to fall asleep during the second intermission anyway. I also hate having to wake you up once the game is over."

Tuukka nodded and sat up, "Did you buy Nyquil?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom but take your temperature first.”

“Thirty-eight point six (101.6),” Tuukka responded.

“Try to sleep well.”

"'Night," Tuukka muttered as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I based Vivien's dialogue on how my two year old cousin talks. There will be at least one more chapter. Let me know what you think!


End file.
